rain stops, goodbye
by AisuArisu
Summary: Diinspirasi dari chapter 21-22. sedikit alternate story. Kalau hidup Yoite tinggal dua bulan lagi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? YoiHaru. RnR pls? :3


_"Aku harus menemui Miharu._

_Sudah tak ada waktu lagi,_

_...Selamat tinggal.."_

Hujan. Tetes air itu turun dari langit semakin lama semakin deras. Yoite segera mempercepat langkah, tapi ia tak bisa. Hanya tak bisa.

Ia memang membenci hujan, semua terlihat gelap dan suram di matanya. Ia juga tidak suka bagaimana angin dingin dan bajunya yang basah terguyur menimbulkan rasa perih di setiap inci kulitnya yang menghitam, seakan terkorosi oleh waktu.

Langkah kakinya semakin berat setiap kali ia berjalan-entah karena mantelnya yang mulai kuyup atau karena tubuhnya yang semakin lemah. Pendengaran dan penglihatannya juga mulai menghilang hari demi hari. Seluruh tubuhnya semakin mati rasa.

_Dua bulan lagi.._

_Dan ia harus segera menemui Miharu.._

Ia bukannya ingin mati, ia ingin lenyap. Dihapuskan. Dan hanya bocah pemilik Shinrabanshou itu lah yang bisa melakukannya.

"Tapi bukankah itu akan menyedihkan?" Yoite teringat akan kata-kata polos lelaki itu.

"Jika kau mati, setidaknya masih ada orang yang mengingatmu. Lain halnya kalau kau lenyap, semua pasti akan melupakan eksistensimu, meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Apa kau mau?"

Tak akan ada bedanya. Yoite yakin, Yukimi pun, Ketua pun, siapapun tak akan ada yang mau repot-repot mengingatnya. Tidak pula bocah Shinrabanshou itu. Ia hanyalah alat. Alat yang digunakan hanya untuk membunuh, bukan siapa-siapa. Karena itu lebih baik ia tidak menjadi apa-apa.

Lebih baik jika ia tak ada di dunia ini.

Cahaya semakin meredup, pandangannya mulai kabur dan keseimbangannya menghilang.

"Tidak.. Jangan dulu..."

Ia tidak boleh mati, belum. Ia tak boleh mati sebelum bertemu anak itu, sebelum ia berhasil dilenyapkan..

"Miha..ru.."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

"Kyaaaa!"

Suara jeritan seorang wanita terdengar begitu keras bahkan di telinga Yoite yang tak lagi sensitif.

"Thobari! Thobari! Kau punya murid bernama Miharu, kan?"

Kedua nama yang terasa familiar di telinga Yoite itu seperti memaksa untuk membuka kedua matanya. Hanya saja, ia tak sanggup. Energinya seakan terkuras habis seperti Kira menyedot nyawanya.

"Yoite!"

Suara itu lagi. Suara orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Yoite berusaha mengangkat kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang pengguna Kira itu lihat adalah sepasang bola mata hijau yang balik menatapnya, diikuti senyum samar dan wajah pucat karena khawatir. Dialah orang itu, orang yang diinginkan Yoite untuk terus berada di sisinya; Rokujo Miharu.

.

Kedua orang itu terduduk diam di teras depan rumah Thobari, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing. Keheningan memang membuat suasana sedikit canggung. Namun bagi mereka hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Umm, bagaimana dengan penelitian Kinjutsushou Tenpenka-nya? apakah memberikan petunjuk?" Miharu berusaha angkat bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Belum." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pengguna Kira itu. Bukan berarti Miharu mengharap lebih, sebenarnya.

"Ahh, iya. kita memerlukan kelima Kinjutsushou untuk dapat menggunakannya, kan?"

Yoite hanya mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah, kalian berhasil mendapatkan Izuna Shingan, kan?"

"Yap. Tapi sekarang ada di Tuan Fuuma. Engetsurin Banten juga dipegang Pak Thobari, pasti tidak mudah mendapatkannya."

"Padahal kita juga harus merebut Daya Koga.."

"..Dan waktu kita tinggal dua bulan lagi."

"Benar."

"Yoite.." samar terdengar Miharu bergumam rendah sebelum akhirnya bungkam lagi, bingung harus berkata apa.

Dapat Yoite rasakan sepasang lengan ramping anak itu melingkar di pinggangnya, membisik pelan di telinganya.

_"..Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati sebelum aku berhasil menghapuskanmu."_

Yoite mengiyakan, seutas senyum yang jarang terlihat muncul di bibirnya. Ia mempersempit jarak dan balik memeluk Miharu. Ingin ia bisa terus bertahan seperti ini karena ia tahu, anak lelaki ini akan selalu menerimanya.

..Dan diam-diam Yoite berharap, semoga dua bulan terakhirnya berjalan dengan sangat, sangat lambat...

~~end~~


End file.
